Secrets
by LengiesLovex
Summary: Brittany has secrets she doesnt want people knowing about. Santana is the New girl at the school and is forced to become Brittanys roommate. They are the best and the worst thing that ever happened to each other. Didnt really know how to sum this up well.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story WMHS is a boarding school.**

**Brittany POV **

I feel numb inside, like all the happiness is drained from the world. Sucked up by some emotional black hole. The thing is my life was great. I had amazing friends, I was the most popular person in school and everyone looked up to me. That was until she came to my school. Her with her long Black, Silky hair that sat nicely below her shoulders. Her perfect tanned skin, Skinny but not an unhealthy weight. She looked beautiful by nature and I knew she was trouble.

Of course when she joined she made friends straight away (or more like found her evil minions). I thought nothing of it first, maybe she just fell into the wrong crowd and needed some direction on which people she should be getting involved with instead of hanging with the Skanks. So with the thought I wanted to introduce myself after our first class together.

I approached her at the fountain just outside the front entrance of the school. I couldn't help but stare at how the skirt she was wearing hugged her curves in all the right ways, and god her ass is amazing some girls would give their left arm for that. She must have heard me coming because when I was about three metres away she turned around and faced me, we made eye contact and I her chocolate brown eyes were breath-taking because I almost forgot to put one foot in front of the other. I didn't realise I had my jaw dropped until she spoke and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You could catch fly's with your mouth like that you know." She stated bluntly and rather coldly.

"Sorry, Hi I'm Brittany. I thought seeing as it was your first day here you might need help to find your way around the school?"

She looked me up and down for what felt like forever. I suddenly became self-conscious thinking there was something on my cheerios' uniform. When she finally spoke it didn't put any ease to how nervous I was feeling around her. "No, I'm not stupid like some people here," She scoffed, eyes roaming up and down me again. "Plus you probably don't give a shit, I bet you are just out to get me and thinking making 'friends' will confuse me before you try 'hurting' me. Well you were wrong." She takes a step closer to me and I hold my breath. "I can see right through you and your little dumb friends."

I was clearly taken back, wide eyes I struggled to form some words but nothing escaped. What is her deal? What could have I possibly said to upset her and make her retaliate in such a way. "Look, I don't know where you got the idea I was going to 'bully' you-"

"Nobody can bully me, it's not physically possible" She laughs.

"Let me finish, that's not who I am. Is it the fact I'm a cheerleader and in the popular crowd, any rumours you hear or have heard is probably not true, trust me I would never start anything with anybody especially the new kid. I never did catch your name?" Giving it another go maybe she would have a change of mind. I don't know what to think of her was she one instantly judge or just a straight up bitch?

"I could really care less. Anyway I'm bored now bye." She walked away before stopping and turning around. "And it's Santana, pleasure." She spat out the last word, smirked then turned rolling her eyes at the same time. Yep she definitely was a straight up bitch. And she got it twisted. I wasn't out to get her, she was out to get me by the looks of it anyway.

I decided to ignore what happened and go to practise, that was always therapeutic despite how hard it was. You always get the rumours about cheerleaders or popular kids being so dumb that they would fail at almost everything, but that's a lot of crap. We are actually very smart, well most of us. Some ever scored the best in some of the top classed like Maths. I've never told anybody but I really want to Dance for a living when I'm older, I'm not really good at anything else and when I dance it's the only way I know how to express myself. If I was to ever admit that out loud people would just laugh. They would say it's ridiculous, unrealistic and nobody will achieve it so I just keep it to myself. I have a lot of secrets I don't want anyone to know, I will be excluded from the gang I'm in and my friends and family will hate me. But I suppose I'm safe if nobody finds out I'm bisexual and I'm having a really hard time dealing with it so if anybody finds out that will just add to the pressure. I'm trying to supress my thoughts about girls because in my family's mind it's sinful just to even have the idea of being with someone of the same Gender. But the less I think about it the less it bothers me.

Practise went pretty fast and we got out earlier than usual, so I and a couple of friends went Back to my dorm. My dorm was every person on campus dream. It was really big, the largest in the school actually, so I could have a double bed and a lot of other things the other people couldn't. Plus I didn't have to share it so I got it all to myself.

"Can I like move in with you, I want your room so bad!" Sugar question but it sounded more like a complaint than anything.

"It would be fun, but I don't think that would be fair on the girls." I said looking toward Quinn and Rachel and they nodded in agreement. "Plus I like it on my own, there is less stress and I can study more."

"Fine, but if there is ever and opening I call dibs."

"No way! That's not fair." The two other girls said in unison.

"Tough luck, I called it." Sugar said rather proud while the other two dipped their heads in frustration.

The whole thing was rather amusing, but nobody was ever sharing a dorm with me. I lied when I said it was for studying, I can do that in the library. It's because I like to dance around the room with the curtains closed and just lose myself in the music.

"Hey have you met that new girl?" I asked.

"No, what new girl?" Quinn and Rachel said at the same time again. Were they telepathically linked or something? I turned to look at Sugar who was narrowing her eyes and screwing her face up at them before commenting on what just happened.

"Seriously were you like separated at birth or are you just trying to weird us out?" She said sarcastically. "And yeah I've met her Britt."

"What do you think of her?"

"She seems cool I guess. Don't know her that well we only talked for about 10 minutes during Spanish but she seems nice."

Well that took me of guard, Sugars kidding right? How could she be a bitch to me when I was trying to be friendly and Sugars probably came out with some judgmental comment and blamed it on her 'Asperger's'. "Nice?" I question still not convinced that what sugar told me was true.

"Yeah nice. And smart, she helped me with my Spanish when I got confusing."

"Really. I thought she was a bit of a bitch, well she was to me anyway."

"Maybe you caught her at a bad time she probably had people bothering her with questions all day." She states as if it's obvious. Yeah that's it maybe she was right, maybe I was the last one to talk to her and she got tired and snapped. I'll leave it couple of days and try again.

**End of POV**

It was ten minutes before she had to leave for the first party of the year. They always had one on the first night to welcome everyone back and greet new people that had just joined the school. Maybe she could try talking to Santana again. After last the last minute of rushing around she left her dorm locking the door behind her and made her way to the field where she the blaring music was coming from. She opted for a short tight black dress that she knew would catch people's attention.

"Looking good Britt." She heard puck call from behind her and she turned around catching him staring at her butt and gave him a sly smile before walking away to find Sugar and more importantly alcohol.

She spotted Quinn first, she looked sad drinking from her red cup. Where was Rachel? They two are always together, joined at the hip so to speak.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany said cheerily with a large grin.

"Hey." Quinn scoffed. Okay clearly this wasn't the first drink she had because she's past the stage when she's fun and happy and went straight to angry girl drunk. Brittany followed her line of sight and it was focused on Rachel dancing with Finn. Well she was dancing and her looked like he was having some sort of fit.

Words weren't really an option when Quinn is drunk because it can be dangerous if you say the wrong thing. Brittany knows that after she was at the receiving end of Quinn's hand once. So she just sat there in silence hoping Sugar would be along soon and drag her away from the awkward tension she was in right now. And god must have heard her prayers because she comes running up with to red cups and hands one to Brittany which she gratefully accepts.

"Want to go dance?" She asks.

"Yes!" Brittany beams and runs to where everyone is dancing in the middle of the field. Anything to get away from drunk Quinn and it just happens to be dancing which makes the whole thing even better.

Four hours of Dancing and drinking before Brittany decides to call it a night and head back to her dorm. Her feet are killing her and she slips of her heels when she walks through the corridor getting closer to her room where her large warm bed awaits her, before she is stopped in her tracks by a high chirpy voice calling her Name. She turns around and sees Miss Pillsbury quickly making her way towards her.

"Ahh Brittany I was going to talk to you earlier but you weren't in your room."

"Yeah sorry I was out." Trying to act as sober as she could, because she isn't really supposed to drink.

"Anyway what I wanted to tell you is that the school has a new Student and there were no more free dorms at the moment, So until further notice she will be rooming with you. I hope you don't mind. We had to move her stuff into day so she had somewhere to sleep. Anyway off to bed, Goodnight." She says with a smile and walks away from a shocked Brittany.

There was so many things running though her head right now. Why didn't they plan this before and warned her so she had time to prepare that someone is moving in, and that she won't have the freedom anymore that she loves so much. It isn't fair but she can't kick her out because that would be selfish and she would have no where else to go. Anyway it might not even be permanent.

After staring down the corridor at where Miss Pillsbury was standing moments before Brittany kick starts her brain and moves towards her dorm. She fumbles through her bag until she pulls out the key and after a few drunk attempts unlocks the door and steps in. She freezes on the spot as she makes eye contact with the new girl. Her roommate. Santana. Who is smirking back her with narrowed eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry if I take a while to upload. I have Math exams on at the moment and I'm trying to get some studying in, but it's not going to well because I have the internet teasing me. And I haven't abandoned my other story Questions for Science I just had an idea for this and didn't want to forget about it. Anyway please review and tell me what you think **

Santana was standing in her room smirking mischievously at Brittany. Of all people why did it have to be Santana her first enemy Brittany thought to herself.

"Hey Britt-Britt" Santana said in a sarcastic way.

Brittany's jaw dropped slightly, she couldn't help but be intimidated by the Latina. There was enough negative interactions between the two already and sharing a room together would just be hell.

"You know if you stay like that for a while, you just might catch a few flies."

Brittany quickly shut her mouth. "What- Why-How long did they say you were here until you get a new dorm?"

"What, sick of me already? They didn't say anything, plus I like it here it's got a lot of space."

"You can't stay here for long." She didn't really mean to say that but she was just speaking her mind.

Santana took a step forward narrowing her eyes. She could feel her body heat radiate of her as they were only inches apart. Lots of things were running through Brittany's head right now. _Did she say the wrong thing? What was Santana going to do, hurt her? _She also had to think about breathing because she's pretty sure she had stopped a few times without realising.

Santana saw the fear in the blonde's eyes that only made her chuckle victoriously. "And whys that blondie?" Taking a step closer, their noses inches away from touching. Brittany's eyes flicker down to Santana's smirking lips then back up to her dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"I-Um- Doesn't matter suppose it's not my decision how long you stay." She turns around falling back on her bed and kicks her heels off. She looks back up and Santana is moving towards her double bed at the other side of the room. The blonde's eyes widen in surprise at how fast they managed to move all of her things and decorate her side. There were a few bob marley posters hanging up on the Black wall paper that had been freshly put up. It made the room look more dull and sad. Even Santana's bed sheets were black.

"What's wrong now?" Santana said impatiently.

"Nothing, just the colour. It makes the room look more dull and sad."

"Whatever." She scoffed.

"Sorry" Brittany sighed. She may as well try to talk to Santana now and make peace with her before it was too late. "Where are you from?"

"What?" Santana sounded taken aback, probably because it was a random outburst of a question.

"I said where are you from? We may as well get to know each other a little bit if we are going to be living with one another."

Santana sighed. "Fine I suppose so, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent. You?"

"Oh I'm from Lima I didn't think you lived that close I thought you were like from LA or something."

"No, I just went to public school before transferring here."

"Why what was wrong with your old school."

Santana quickly looked down. It didn't go unnoticed by Brittany when the Latina became paler and looks of angry and hurt spread across her face. But before she had a chance to see if she was ok Santana shook her head before answering her.

"Nothing, it was a great school. Just wasn't really my speed."

"Oh okay. Do you have a boyfriend?" Brittany questioned. Not trying to offend Santana just in case she moved because of a bad break up or something. But again she dipped her head.

"No, do you?" She said not really engaged with the conversation as much as Brittany was, she was more or less caught up in her own thoughts.

"No I don't really want one right now." She stated truthfully because more than anything she wanted to see what it was like to be with a girl before getting into another relationship with a guy.

Santana didn't say anything else. She stood up from her bed and walked over to the Chester drawers by the window and pulled out a pair of short-shorts and a vest top. She pulled the top she was wearing over her head and changed into the vest top. Brittany wasn't even aware that she was staring at the girl, admiring her amazing body. Then she slid of the skinny jeans she was wearing to show that she was wearing purple thong. If Santana turned around now to find Brittany practically drooling over her it would probably get her a smack across theface. But Brittany didn't care although she wasn't very fond of the girl she had to admit she had to most amazing ass ever! Even though Santana had now changed into the short shorts it didn't disappoint Brittany because she bent over to pick her clothes of the ground giving her an even better look.

"I know I'm hot right." Santana laughed.

"Uh, em what?" It startled Brittany, was she just caught checking her out.

"You, looking at me while I was getting ready." Brittany looked away from the even darker eyes and turned a bright pink colour. "Don't worry I tend to get checked out a lot so I'm kinda used to it."

"Wow surprised your big head can fit in this room" She teased and surprisingly it made Santana laugh. "But I wasn't checking you out, I'm straight." She lied.

"Right if course you are." She responded sarcastically. "You're actually not that bad as I thought you were, I think we could get along."

Brittany's eyebrows shot up, she definitely wasn't expected that. Santana was being nice to her!

"See don't judge someone before you know them, you never know how nice or how much of a bitch they could be."

"Don't make me take back what I said." Both girls laugh and Santana climbs into bed turning the light off so they were surrounding by darkness. "Oh, and Brittany."

"Yeah?"

"You know it doesn't matter if your gay or whatever, I won't care and I won't tell cause that wouldn't be fair."

"Whoever thought you had a heart." They let out a laugh before falling asleep. For Brittany it took a bit longer because so many things were rushing through her head about, what Santana had just said to her, why was she becoming sad whenever she talked about her old school and why she was suddenly being nice to her? There was one thing Brittany was sure on, Santana was the first girl she has really been attracted to, _Crush? ..No not yet. _

**Okay so this Is really short but I wanted to upload something before my exams which is all of next week ****and I would have made it longer but I'm extremely tired. Please review much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry it's been a while. I just broke up with my Gf and now she dating my old 'best friend' LOL. Anyways I'll try being better at putting up updates **

I woke up the next morning, after a rough night (with many trips to the bathroom with the amount of alcohol I took in) in my dorm alone. Santana must have gotten ready earlier and left to go get breakfast or something. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since the moment I met her. The problem is I didn't know if those thoughts were good or bad, I was still trying to figure her out. She was the most complicated person I've ever tried to read.

I glanced over at my clock. 6:10. Great I've had like 2 hours sleep and my alarm wasn't due to go off for another 50 minutes. May as well get up now cause it will take a while for me to look decent enough to go to class, I'm pretty sure my make-up is smudged all over my face.

The hot water of the shower and the coffee I had earlier made me feel more refreshed but didn't manage to cure the pounding that was going on in my head. I'm never having alcohol again although that probably untrue.

I saw Quinn, Rachel and Sugar all walking into the lounge that all the girls shared. They looked dead, they took slow steps and I swear you could hear them groaning from a mile away. They're faces were as pale as a ghost, clearly they didn't take as much effort to get ready as I did but then again I had plenty of time.

"Hey guys. How you feeling?"

Rachel and Sugar groaned. "How can you be this happy, seriously with the amount you drunk last night I'm surprised you don't have a hangover." Quinn stated in an almost jealous tone.

"I am hung-over, trust me I am. But I got up early, had a shower and came and got a coffee. When did you guys get up. Y'all look like death." I chuckled.

The only response I got from them were grunts. We all settled into a slightly uncomfortable silence which was weird for us because we were never like this with one another. Seeing no attempt coming from the other three I took it upon myself to start up a conversation.

"So guess what guys, I have a roommate now."

That got their attention. I knew how badly all of them wanted to share with me due to the fact I had so much room. After a minute of all of them staring at me their faces changed from surprised to slightly angry.

"What?! I thought you said if there was an opening I was going to get it. We're your best friends." Sugar said and all of them looked at me with sad hurt looks. Okay that wasn't the response I was expecting. I didn't mean to hurt them.

"Woah guys. You would have all been my first choice, if I actually had one." Okay probably confused them with that. "You know how I told you about that new girl I didn't get along with." They nodded. "Well there was no space left in any of the dorms so she had to stay with me. I didn't get a say in the matter, and I couldn't exactly leave her with no place to go anyway." They smiled at me. Good I think they understand now.

"Well that must suck seeing as you don't get along." Rachel spoke.

"At first I thought it was going to be hell, but she was nicer so it's not too bad after all." I was careful not to mention the fact that she got changed in front of me and I got to see her killer body.

My first couple of classes went by pretty fast. The more it went on I heard more and more talk about the new girl. It seemed like she was becoming quite popular and already had a few guys falling at her feet so I heard. I must admit it's kind of strange how she has all this attention only a day after she started. It took me a few years to earn my place to the top of the social pyramid, and to be quite honest I didn't know one person who wasn't on the cheerleading squad to be popular. She was doing well for herself. Should I be worried?

I walked into English and took my usual seat at the back next to the bookshelf. It was the best seat in the class, you could go on your phone, listen to music and do anything you want without getting caught. It stayed quite for a good five minutes before I picked up on nearly the whole class whispering at something that just happened. I glace up from my phone to see what all the commotion is about. And there she is, standing at the teacher's desk with a note in hand. Now I see why she caused such a stir, she's wearing the shortest skirt I've seen, leaving the rest to the imagination.

"Ok miss Lopez let me see if we have any free seats." He glanced around the classroom eyeing the spot next to me and the space next to Jacob Ben Israel (the school blogger). I wasn't sure if I wanted her to sit next to me because I still wasn't sure where I stood with her, beside her in that skirt I think I would give my secret away. Plus I don't think Mr Hendry would be that cruel as to sitting her next to Jacob.

"Right over there at the back, next to miss pierce." Brilliant now all eyes will be on me and her for the rest of the period. Just keep your eyes on the teacher and don't look at her at all. But those legs, so long and tanned. No Brittany snap out of it you have to control yourself. A few heads turned to check out her ass and she gave a few out her ass and she gave a few out her ass and she gave a few boys a sly grin before taking a seat next to me.

For me it was a painfully awkward silence, though I don't think she picked up on the tension I was feeling.

"Are you feeling okay, you look a little hot?" She gave me a smirk, it was almost like she could read me. Either that or she was being really cocky thinking to highly of herself.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I have a really short skirt on, and well after last night I wouldn't be surprised if you tried checking me out again." Really what is her deal?

"Look you can stop your teasing. I told you I wasn't checking you out. I'm straight ok?" I even surprised myself at how quickly I snapped at her.

"Hmm whatever." She scoffed. She is so confusing. It's like she phases in and out of bitch mode.

That whole period she made rude remarks to me or sly comments about last night. I was really starting to dislike this girl and the worst thing was I couldn't escape her. I had to live with her. Go back to my dorm at night and be forced to deal with her, wake up in the morning worried she'd turn off my alarm or right something on my face. I had no choice, I was stuck with her.

After countless minutes of her ranting about how I was clearly checking her out I lost it, like really lost it.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed at her. I hadn't realised how loud I was until I looked up to find the whole class staring at me wide eyed. Truth be told I had never gotten in a fight nor have I ever swore on front of someone.

"Miss Pierce that is no way to talk to someone, especially someone new to the school. See me after class."

Great this should be fun. I turned to face Santana again and she's looking at me with a proud smirk. It's as if she was trying to tip me off so much that it would result in me getting in trouble.

"What's going on Brittany. This isn't like you?" Mr Hendry was one of my favourite teachers, he was kind, young but strict when he had to be which I experienced earlier.

"Nothing Sir, I didn't mean to snap"

"I know something isn't alright. I've taught you for a couple of years now and I know this is totally out of your character."

I sighed what was I supposed to say to him. I shouted at the new girl because she was accusing me of checking her out. No way that could lead to suspicions and that's the last thing I needed. All I had to do was get through senior year without people knowing.

"I'm fine sir."

"Ok, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but if you need someone my door is open. Anyway I'm going to let you off with a warning because it's your first time. Don't let it happen again." I gave him a polite smile and left his classroom.

I was in complete rage when I left. I noticed a lot of confused looks and muffled whispers as I charged through the open area looking for one person. All eyes were focused on me and I could hear a few calls of my name but I didn't take to much notice. I had to find her. I had some many things I wanted to say or scream at her, I don't know we'll see what happens when the time comes. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and I was becoming warm very fast.

"Hey Brittany, why do you like you're about to kill someone?" Puck joked. I glared at him and he took a step backwards. I continued to walk at a fast pace but he was now hot on my heals.

I turned around so fast causing him to crash into me and making us almost topple over. "Where is she?" My voice was foreign to even my own ears. I had never heard myself speak with the aggression, such anger it just escaped my lips. This girl was turning me into a different person.

"Woah Britt calm down." He placed a hand on my cheek then on my forehead. "You're really warm, and who are you talking about?" Ok this was the first time I've actually seen Puck show any concern at all, it was nice.

"The new girl, Santana. Where is she?"

"Over there by the fountain."

"Thanks." I gritted through my teeth. I practically ran to the fountain. I could hear puck still trailing behind me, and honestly I'm glad he was, I didn't know what she would do or what I would do. I inched closer to the fountain and when I turned the corner I saw her, she was talking to a few boys who were in the football team and they were my friends. Everyone went silent and stared at me then at Santana who was now rising to her feet and slowly walking forward towards me with that smirk across her face. Honestly did she always have to do that.

Without thinking I brought my hand up and connected it to her cheek causing her to stubble back a bit. Why did I do that? What was I thinking? The sound echoed around the school grounds and there was a mob of people running to the fountain from all directions to get a look at the fight that was clearly about to happen.

After regaining her balance she turned to face my moving her jaw around and holding her cheek in her hand. When she dropped it my heart stopped, there on her face was a big red handprint, she smirked one more time at me before narrowing her eyes at me and bringing her fist up to my face. I stepped back and luckily she missed. Okay maybe not the best idea because she lunged at me and we are both on the ground. She is pounding hard punches into my ribs and face. I bring my knee up and kick her in the stomach. We are both punching, kicking and pulling at hair. It was becoming more vicious by the second and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

I feel arms wrap around me and I try to shrug them off, if I didn't Santana could easily get the last hit and I don't want that, but I notice some is also trying to pull her away so I give in. I am carried away to the parking lot and she is carried away someplace I don't know.

"What's gotten into you Britt?" Puck said shocked.

"I don't want to talk about it?" Even if I did want to I couldn't, because that would mean telling them about my secret and I couldn't let that happen. I didn't realise how important it was for me to keep it locked away until I lost my temper and ended up lashing out at someone.

"Brittany, what the hell was that?!" Quinn screamed from behind me. Great more people.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing."

"Well it sure as hell didn't look like nothing." Quinn snapped. She had always been the judgmental out of the four of us but she was still my best friend and I loved her.

"Are you okay?" Sugar asked sincerely.

"I'm fine." I had to get away from everyone and just be alone with my thoughts. I stood up and left to go to my dorm without a goodbye.

I hurt to move and climbing each step to my room was like a trek up a mountain. Everything was sore, my legs, my arms, my face and stomach. I got inside and went straight to the bathroom, I got inside and threw up in the toilet. Okay lesson learned, don't mess with Santana Lopez ever again. Looking in the mirror I underestimated the damage done when I was in the parking lot. I had cuts over my face and neck. My nose and lips were bleeding and my teeth were red. I lifted my top over my head and sure enough there were more cuts and purple bruises had already began to form. My head hurt from where she had been pulling on my hair.

I stared hard at myself in the mirror taking in every injury I could see, the cuts, the bruises the swollen face. I looked a mess.

I wondered back into my room to go get some wipes for my face. I was caught off guard when I saw her reaching for something under her bed. When she sat back up I could see the damage that was done to her face, what I done to her face. Although it was just as bad as mine and I should feel bad for doing that to someone, I felt proud. Plus I hated that girl so much I didn't care.

She made eye contact with me and I didn't dare break it, I wanted to show her that I was tough but I think she had the same idea. We stayed staring at each silently for a while until she finally broke her gaze. I won. She slowly stood up and I could see the pain in her face when she clutched her ribs and a few tears ran down her face. Now that made me feel bad, I almost went to help her but that wouldn't be the best idea, after all it was me that caused her the pain.

She wandered over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I let out a relieved sigh. Could things get more awkward?

An hour passed and she still hadn't come out of the bathroom. I heard her throwing up earlier much like I did before. I had cleaned my face up from all the blood and the scratches were barely noticeable it was only my swollen eye, nose and lip that stood out.

Two hours passed and there was still no sign. Ok if she's not out in half an hour I should go check. She's probably taking a shower, but I can't hear the water running. Maybe she's just cleaning her face but surly it can't take that long maybe I'll just check on her in an hour. Yeah she just probably doesn't want to see me right now, and who would blame her I don't really want to see her.

Fifty minutes passed and I was starting to feel very nervous. I couldn't wait any longer, I ran to the bathroom and knocked gently.

"Santana?" No answer. "Look I know you probably don't want to speak to me and trust me the feelings mutual but please open the door you have been in there for almost three hours." I let out a frustrated sigh, still no answer was given I was growing impatient. "Santana if you don't answer me I'm coming in." I waited for ten seconds counting down as I did so. I twisted the door knob but it was locked from the inside. I know I probably shouldn't do this but I was growing desperate to see if she was ok. Even though I shouldn't really be worried I couldn't feel a bit guilty for this.

"Fine, since you locked the door I guess I'm going to have to break it down. You have one more chance come out now or stand back." I waited for only a couple of seconds before running at the door and hitting it with my shoulder. "Ahhh" Wow that hurt more than I was expecting it to and the door didn't even budge, fantastic now I have to do it again. I took a longer run up to the door and instead of jumping shoulder first like they did in the movies I kept my feet firm on the ground and slammed my body weight into the door. A sharp pain spread down my arm but I ignored it when I saw that door had broken free from its frame. The lock had burst open and I carefully made my way into the bathroom, making sure the door wouldn't fall. I looked around the bathroom and couldn't see Santana. I stepped forward and almost tripped on the body I hadn't noticed was directly at my feet.

I stood there shocked. Santana was lying unconscious on the floor in only her skirt and bra. I noticed the huge bruise that had formed on her ribs. There was quite a lot of blood around that area where I'm guessing she tried to clean. God, I did this to her.

I dropped to my knees and checked to see if she was breathing. Good she was. "Santana, can you hear me?" I said close to her ear. No response. What do I do? I looked down at the broken girl. Ok Brittany I know you hate her but she needs your help I told myself and before I knew it she was in my arms bridal style and I was carrying her over to her bed, setting her down gently.

I ran back into the bathroom filled a large bowl full of warm water and grabbed a sponge. I took a seat beside her on her bed. I felt like crying at how helpless she looked knowing it was my fault. Her skirt was covering most of her torso and came up to her ribs. I looked in her drawers (which I will probably get scolded for later) and pulled out a pair of sleep shorts that I could change her into. Okay she will probably make another pass at my sexuality when she finds out I changes her.

I pulled her skirt off gently, sure not to hurt her anymore than I already have. Brilliant she just had to wear a thong. I averted my eyes because it was wrong to look with her in this condition. I quickly slipped her shorts on.

I dripped the sponge into the warm water and squeezed it so it was just damp enough. I brushed a piece of hair on her face behind her ear and starting dabbing and rubbing away the dried blood around her nose and lips. When it looked clean enough I worked my way down cleaning her neck and then finally I reached her chest. I was hesitant at first, the bruise on her ribs looked really bad, a lot worse from the other ones she and I had on our faces. I was swollen quite bad but it need cleaned. I cleaned it slowly and more carefully, I was taken so precaution that I was barely touching her skin. I let out a sigh when I finished and look for a top she could wear. I didn't know where she had put them and there were none under her bed. I thought about putting the one in the bathroom back on her but it was covered in blood. I just opted for one of my tops, she could give me it back when she woke up.

When she was all cleaned up I placed a small ice pack on her ribs where it had swelled. Hopefully it would help. She stirred a little and I panicked. I left the ice pack on her ribs and ran over to my bed and jumped into it quickly. A bit too quick as it bad a loud thud with the force of my body weight.

"Britt-" She started coughing and then a pained cry came from her lips. "Brittany?"

"What?" I spat, although she was crying and in pain I was still angry at her.

"How did I get into bed, and into different clothes? And whose top is this?" She was still crying.

"Emm mine. And I carried you." Oh crap why did I say that?

"You carried me, why? You were fighting with me earlier."

"You passed out on the bathroom floor. I couldn't exactly leave you there could I? So I carried you in and cleaned you up."

"You cleaned me up?" I nodded. I looked over at her for the first time since I had gotten back to my side of the room. She was trying to sit up and I could see her struggling. The pained look across her face and the way she clutched her side made me realise it was more serious than I thought. Without thinking I made my way over to her and helped her sit up. She looked at me with a confused look but didn't say anything.

"Let me get you some painkillers." I went into the bathroom grabbed a packet and then a bottle of water from the mini fridge in our room. "Here." She didn't make eye contact with me she just took the pills and bottle with a nod.

"You should go get your ribs checked out by the nurse it looks pretty bad." I said pointing at where she was still clutching.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need anyone knowing that I was hurt by a cheerleader."

"Then go to the hospital nobody will know you there."

"I don't know how to get there."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll take you then." I gave in.

"Why are you being nice to me? We were taking hits at each other a couple of hours ago." I even questioned myself on that one. Why was I helping her? She had been horrible to me. But then again she seemed more injured than me.

"I feel bad." I stated simply and she raised an eyebrow at me. "You got hurt more than I did."

"Fine I'll go. But nobody finds out about this or I will realise snix and I will end you. Got it?" She snapped.

"Great we'll go tomorrow." I didn't argue with her because I had no idea what a 'snix' was and didn't really want to find out. I got up to leave and go back to my bed when her hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked down at where the pale and tanned skin met and then up to her face that had a softer expression on it.

"Emm I meant to say thanks. For you know getting me to bed and cleaning me up. I don't know if I would have done the same so thank you for that. And I'm sorry for getting you into trouble. I'll lay off more." I could hear she was nervous to apologise as it was totally out of character but I was grateful that she cleared some air between us, although there was still bad blood between us.

I smiled and nodded at her. "And I'm sorry for hitting you first, then hurting your ribs. I honestly don't know what came over me."

"Hey why don't we just forget about it and try living together no matter how torturous its going to be. Especially because I sometimes sleep naked and well you-" I gave her a glare, seriously she was starting on this again. "You're right sorry, over stepping again. This is gonna be hard. Just go to your bed and I'll see you in the morning.

**Okay so this chapter is a little longer than the other ones so I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the wait, I was travelling around a bit. I'm afraid I have more exams coming up really soon so I might not update until afterwards. But after that I won't have them for like a year or something **

The ride to the hospital was in complete silence. It made both girls extremely awkward to the point they couldn't even look at one another. Brittany didn't deal well with situations like this so she put her earphones in and turned her music up at full volume.

"Hey!?" Santana all but shouted trying to get Brittany's attention but failing. "Hey?" She tried a little harder then jabbed Brittany's shoulder with her fist. The action caused her to grab her side which was shooting with pain. She took her earphones out and cautiously looked at Santana's pained expression.

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine but your music is deafening, turn it down."

"I'm sorry..I just don't handle awkward situations well."

"Think about other things, daydream and you won't feel awkward, instead of playing music that the whole town can hear."

"Em okay." Brittany turns down her music and takes Santana's advice about thinking of different things. For a while nothing comes to mind but then she sees a rainbow in the sky and imagines what magical creatures live on the other end. She smiles and continues to think about rainbows, unicorns and pots of gold.

They went into the accident and emergency waiting room after filling out Santana's details at the front desk. Now to wait forever before they can finally see a doctor.

"Can you get me a drink?" The brunette asked handing her some money.

"No, you might need surgery. I'll get you one when we come out. Ok?" Brittany says and hands back the money.

"Oh come on its not that bad, I won't need an operation. And we are going to be here a while. I need a drink!" She could tell Santana was already getting impatient. Before she could reply she was cut off by someone else calling for a Ms Lopez.

"Yeah we are going to be waiting sooo long." Brittany whispers slyly into Santana's ear. It only earned a small glare from the other girl.

"So which one of you ladies is Ms Lopez?" The male doctor announces when they enter the private room.

"Me" Was all that Santana said.

"Ahh take a seat. I am Dr Preston. I understand you have been getting pains in your ribs?"

"Uh yeah."

"Okay well if you don't mind could you take your shirt off for me and I'll take a look." He says as he closes the curtain around them. Santana just stares at him with a worried expression.

"Would you like your friend to help you, or would you feel more comfortable if I go and get a female doctor?"

"Em no, its fine. Could you give me a minute though."

The doctor nods and leaves closing the curtain behind him. Brittany takes a seat on the bed across from Santana who has already begun trying to take off her shirt. Brittany doesn't want to watch but she can't help but look at the girl who is clearly in pain and struggling with such a simple task. She doesn't even think about it before her body is moving automatically to Santana's side and gripping the bottom of her shirt.

"Here let me help you."

"I have it." Santana said boldly.

"Shut up and just let me. It'll be faster." She carefully slipped the top over Santana's head trying not to hit any of her bruises as she did so. When she is left in her bra Brittany looks down and notices the large purple bruise across the Latina's ribs. She takes a quick inhale of hair and turns away. She feels so guilty.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not!"

"Brittany I'm okay. Just go get the doctor." She said softly.

"Okay but if you do need to go for surgery I don't know what I would do with myself."

"Stop blaming yourself. Shit happens it was both our fault. _Can't believe I let you beat me." _She mumbled the last part under her breath. "I'll make you a bet, if I don't have to get surgery I'll be your friend for a week later. If I do you take me out for food when I get out. Deal."

"Fine, deal." Both girls shook hands. Brittany didn't know if she should be trilled with those ideas but they both excited her. _Is it possible to have a bit of an attraction to someone you think you hate? _Brittany thought.

Moments later the doctor came back in so there was no need for Brittany to go and get him. The minute he saw Santana he scrunched up his face. "Oh that looks nasty, how did you manage to do that."

"I fell." She quickly answered and Brittany looked at her guilt covered her features.

He didn't seem convinced but ignored that and continued to do his job. He lightly pressed his fingers near the swollen area and then asking Santana if it hurt when he pressed down. She would say no most of the time but let out a deafening scream when he got too high.

"Okay well nothing appears to be broken. It's probably just a badly bruised. I'll give you some strong painkillers and I suggest bed rest for two days. If the pain doesn't go away within a week come back and we'll get an X-ray for you."

"Ok, thank you doctor."

After picking up her medication and the drink Santana had been wanting for a long time they drove back to school in a less awkward silence. They made small talk and Brittany brought up the part where she agreed to being friends for a week. Santana only gave a small laugh.

"Go lie down and I'll go get us some food." Brittany instructed.

"Fine, but I don't need you to take care of me."

"Whatever."

Brittany made her way down to the little Chinese take away stall set up in the parking lot. She ordered the same noodles for her and Santana.

"Britt!" She could hear her name being called behind her but she was so deep in her thoughts about what happened yesterday only a few yards from here she didn't realise they were becoming closer.

"Hey britt, I didn't see you today and you weren't in your dorm. Where the hell have you been. Everyone though you and Santana killed each other when you got back.?" Quinn blurted out through breaths. Clearly she had been running because there was a bit of sweat dripping from her perfect nose and her skin was glistening.

"I was out." She stated and started to make her way back. But the other blonde followed not satisfied with her answer.

"Where to? Oh and nice eye, you might want to cover that up."

"It doesn't matter, I have to go I'll talk to you later though. Text me." She didn't wait for an answer she just continued walking until she was in her room once again. Santana was in the same spot she left her in just staring out of the window.

She handed Santana her food which was gratefully accepted by the wide smile on her face. _She has a pretty smile; she should do it more often _Brittany thought.

After a couple of bites Santana put her box of food down. Brittany noticed that she had hardly ate anything and frowned. She was about to make a comment about she should try some more so she doesn't get ill or hungry later on but she saw the others girls eyes were half closed and she was clearly struggling to keep them open.

"Do you want to go to sleep you looked tired?" Santana looked up at her with questioning eyes which made Brittany quickly realise her mistake. "No, I didn't mean it like that, you don't look bad you're really hot, I mean pretty you're very pretty and it's been a long day so I thought you would want a nap." Her cheeks went red after calling Santana hot, she didn't mean to it just escaped.

"Mhmm. _Can-you-stay-with-me?_" She mumbled in her sleepy state and Brittany could understand a word.

"What?"

"Can you stay with me?" She said more clearly but it confused the blonde.

"What do you mean; we live in the same dorm. I'm not going anywhere."

"Nooo silly; I mean_ stay-in-bed-with-me_." She mumbled the last part again her words were becoming more and more incoherent.

"I don't know what you're saying Santana slow down and talk louder."

"Stay in my bed with me I'm cold under here...please?" Her words hinted with desperation.

"Emm why?"Brittany did really know what to say and do right now. They always argued about something and they weren't on very good terms with one another, but hearing the girl practically beg her-in a way- to stay with her just made her look small and vulnerable which only made Brittany guiltier for hurting her. Maybe this could make a mends she thought-well it's worth a shot. "I mean yeah okay."

She walked round to the other side of the bed and climbed in but kept a little bit of distance between both of them. She wasn't really sure what to do or what Santana wanted until she felt the bed dip more beside her and an arm made its way across her stomach. The brunette then lifted her head and rested in on the blonde's chest just under her chin. Brittany lay there feeling very unsure of what to do; she lifted her arm and awkwardly placed it around the Latinas shoulders placing her hand on her back gently.

"_Thank-you._" The smaller girl mumbled before falling off into a deep slumber.

Brittany was still awake with mixed thoughts clouding her mind. She was scared for Santana's behaviour in the morning when they wake up with one another. What if she just passes it off and goes back to being her bitchy self. What if she makes more comments on my suspected sexuality or attraction towards her? But then again what if it creates less tension between the two, if not becoming friends then being nice enough to one another until they are finished with school?

When the what if thoughts finally died away sleep was fast approaching the blonde and before she knew it she was drifting off with Santana in her arms.

**Okay sorry for the late update computers being a bitch right now. I had to type this out like 5 times because it would save so sorry for the mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry again for the wait. Exams are finished but teachers thought it would be fun to give us more class tests and homework practically every night! Also my computer wouldn't turn on…**

Beams of sunlight spread around the room- as neither girl closed the curtains last night- until they finally reached the bed. Brittany stirred a little feeling the warmth across her face. She opened her eyes but quickly shut them when it was too bright for her to see. "Urgh" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as they adjusted to the new light. When she went to stretch her legs and arms something was restricting her, she peered down to the body that was on top of her, hugging her tightly and clinging to her top. Her mouth was slightly open and her breathing was heavy letting out a sigh every once and a while. Brittany took in all the girls features while she sleep, a smile across her face at how cute she looked. She was enjoying watching her peacefully sleep until she started to move and her breathing picked up slightly. Her eyes were moving under her lids before flickering open. Brittany was in panicking, she didn't know how this girl was going to react when she realising that they cuddled all night.

"What time is it?" Santana spoke in sleepy voice that made Brittany's stomach flip. Wait what she doesn't get butterflies at hearing someone speak.

"Em I don't know I'll check." Brittany said a little flustered.

She reached over and grabbed her phone that was on Santana's side desk. **8:38**. _Shit _she thought they were going to be late for school.

She quickly got out of Santana's bed forgetting that she was still on top of her. Before she made it over to her side of the room she heard quiet whimpers coming from the other girl. She looked back and Santana was gripping her side right by her ribs. Oh god how did she forget. She swiftly got a bottle of water and Santana's pain pills and handed them to her.

"I think you should stay here for today."

"You think?" She snapped sarcastically.

Ignoring her comment she went back to get ready. She didn't have time to go for a shower so she almost used a full can of deodorant to make up for it. She grabbed her keys, bag and phone then ran out to her first class. Luckily she was just in time before the bell went signalling that classes had begun.

Half way during the class Brittany could feel herself becoming more and more tired as the boredom and confusion of listening to the teacher talk became too much. Just as she was about to close her eyes something hit the back of her head. She turned around and puck was smirking and pointing at the crumpled up piece of paper that was now on the floor beside her feet.

She picked it up and read the messy handwriting trying to make out what it says.

_Place your bet soon. I'm going to get into the new girls pants. Quinn has $20 on a week._

She felt a rush of anger and _jealousy_ flow through her body. She didn't want to think about puck being intimate with Santana it made her feel sick. She didn't understand why but choose to ignore what she felt and shook her head at puck. He didn't seem to care and carried on flinging other bits of paper at some of the jocks.

**Brittany POV**

When it reached lunch I went to sit by the fountain with Quinn. Rachel had become a little more distant from all of us-it didn't really bother me but it was clear that Quinn was struggling not having her best friend around. She looked lost without her.

"You okay?" I asked she kept looking around as if she was paranoid that someone was watching her.

"Hmm yeah." She seemed really out it, I knew something was bothering her but I choose to leave it and not push things with her- yet.

**1:14pm **my phone clock told me. I wonder if Santana had gotten something to eat. If she took her painkillers when it was time. Should I take up food for her? Maybe I'll send her a text asking her, wait I don't have her number. Urgh I may as well take something up just in case.

"Q I have to go but I'll be back in about 20 minutes ok."

"Why? Where are you going?" She looked annoyed that I was leaving her alone but I had to go check to see if Santana is alright.

"Just checking on Santana."

She frowned at my answer. "What's wrong with her, and why are you going. You two were practically trying to murder one another the other day." Okay what was with the twenty questions something is definitely on her mind she isn't usually this bitchy.

"Nothing she's just not well and we cleared things up ok. Just leave it at that."

"Fine" She stated bluntly. I knew she was pissed at me but I didn't really care.

I left her by the fountain knowing she would go over to the cheerleaders group soon. I grabbed a bottle of water and sandwich from the school cafeteria and made my way back up to my dorm.

When I walked in Santana was asleep on the bed. I placed the sandwich and bottle on her side desk. I went into the bathroom and got her pills. I popped to out and sat them next to the water. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Her mouth was slightly open and she was softly snoring. It was one of the cutest things I've ever seen. I went into my bag and got out a sheet of paper and pen. I wrote a short note saying that I hope she feels better when I get back and if she needs me to text or call and I'll be there as fast as I could. I signed it off with my number. I folded it up and put it on top of the sandwich box. I took one glace over at her. My eyes wondered down her body to her arms. The sheets were down at her waist so I pulled them up to her neck so she wouldn't get cold. I brushed my hands over her head feeling how soft her hair was. Okay I was being creepy time to go Brittany.

I quickly left the room hearing her beginning to stir as I closed the door. It was probably my fault she woke up. Oh well she had to take her pills soon anyway.

**I'm really sorry that it took a while to update. And it's a really short chapter. I will try making faster and longer updates especially since the holidays are fast approaching. If you have any suggestions PM me or review. Bye **one another the other day."as time. Should wa


End file.
